Sin mentiras
by rustjacque12
Summary: Ella odiaba las mentiras, pero su vida en estos momentos era una mentira, le sonreía a aquella chica y la veía sonreír con su novio, y ella lo dejaba pasar, dejaba pasar el dolor, bajo la fría lluvia esconde las lagrimas que hacen espacio en su corazón. Two-Shot Negitoro.
1. Chapter 1

Let me hear your voice; Erase this sinking heart  
I'll paint on the canvas of lies  
Today again

I feel like I've reached the endless illusion  
"What should I call it?" the temperature doesn't change  
Before laughter eats away at my insides  
I locked in today; the future I think of is grey

Mientras la fría lluvia la bañaba y la hacía sentir limpia de todos los pensamientos que había tenido durante toda la semana, cualquiera que la observara en ese lugar diría que estaba loca, pues claro un chica como ella hermosa, vestida de forma elegante y atractiva para cualquiera parada en el medio de una plaza poco transitada bajo la fuerte lluvia que caí solo podía ser tachada de loca; pero a ella no le importaba nada, todo había perdido el sentido desde hacía unas semanas las mismas donde se dio cuenta que sus verdaderos sentimientos no podían seguir presos, ya no podía fingir estaba engañándose a sí misma si lo negaba todo, las lágrimas que escurren por sus mejillas eran demasiado cálidas para la fría lluvia que las confundía, pero estaba bien se sentía curada y libre se sentía en paz, paz que no había sentido en esos días llenos de tensión desesperación y frustración, logro liberar todo él sentimiento bajo esa fría lluvia de verano, bajo ese frio manto de gotas que despejaban la mayor de sus confusiones que la esfumaban cual si fuera polvo, volvió en sí, observo a su alrededor, había algunas personas todavía cerca de la plaza caminaban en todas direcciones ella era la única que había parado en seco en el medio de aquel tormento, para llorar sin que nadie viera sus lágrimas, ella la única capaz de odiar algo tanto sin darse cuenta de que se odiaba a ella misma.

_Odio las mentiras_….recordó, con amargura, no, no era amargura era vergüenza había alejado a todos aquellos que le habían mentido en su vida o que no le parecían sinceros, curioso caso cuando se descubrió a sí misma, todo lo que ella era…no era más que una vil mentira, por años oculta bajo el temor del que dirán.

_No pretendo fingir las sonrisas_…pero lo hizo lo hizo cada vez que su querida amiga, aquella compañera de infancia que siempre fue como una hermana le presento ese mismo día a su actual novio…ella se rompió por dentro no entendía por qué razón, solo fue como un pequeño dolor en el pecho que no la abandono desde ese momento.

-Miku…- susurro al viento sabiendo que no podía cambiar ya nada camino un rato más bajo la lluvia camino sin rumbo, hasta que el sonido de alguien corriendo velozmente tras de ella hizo que girara a ver quién parecía seguirla.

-¡Luka pero que te pasa!, ¿qué es lo que haces..?.- expreso mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, parecía que había corrido un maratón se llevaba la mano al pecho y le costaba respirar.

-Meiko, no tenías por qué buscarme.- dijo la chica peli rosa, se dio media vuelta y prefirió ignorarla, en el fondo esperaba que otra persona la buscara pero era seguro que no sería así, ella no sentía para nada lo mismo y eso lo sabía bien.

-Es…por ella verdad…- una sonrisa se colocó en su rostro, Luka había dejado de avanzar Meiko lo había notado desde hacía ya tiempo, y claro Luka no era muy disimulada siempre tenía aquella sonrisa boba cuando la pequeña peli aqua la tomaba de la mano.

-No lo entenderías si te lo explico, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo…- sollozo.

La lluvia se detuvo por completo y el cielo permaneció un tanto gris; Meiko avanzó a la par de Luka y la tomo de la mano.

-Es un camino muy largo a tu casa creo que puedo entenderlo todo si me lo cuentas.- sonrió una sonrisa sincera que esperaba trasmitiera seguridad a su amiga.

Luka sonreía entre lágrimas necesitaba ser sincera con alguien, necesitaba decir la verdad que aprisionaba su pecho y le hacía tanto daño.

Caminaron durante una hora hasta llegar al departamento de la peli rosa, Meiko entro tras Luka y ambas se sentaron en un sofá de tres plazas.

-Muy bien Luka en el camino dijiste algunas cosas…pero la pregunta que debes responder tanto por una duda mía como por ti misma es... ¿Te gusta Miku?- cuestiono con inquietud y cierta curiosidad.

Luka sintió ardor en sus mejillas no sabía exactamente cuándo, no lo sabía pero sentía algo por su amiga, de eso estaba segura ya, no podía contener su alegría cuando estaba con ella, mucho menos lo bien que se sentía abrazarla o tomarla de la mano; y sin embargo en el fondo se recriminaba por sentirse así creía que estaba mal, que no era lo correcto y además…ella estaba segura que sería rechazada si confesaba sus sentimientos.

-No, no solo me gusta, estoy enamorada de ella.- titubeo nerviosa.

Meiko miro al techo y suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Así que estas enamorada, eso es aún más difícil.- se rió para sí misma.

-Pero es una locura no lo crees…ella está saliendo con Kaito, no debería sentir esto por Miku.- dijo más para sí misma que para Meiko, se quedó mirando al suelo desanimada.

-Si de algo estoy segura es que el amor es muy escurridizo, y a veces puedes quedar enamorado de la persona que menos imaginabas, y quizás no era como lo esperabas, simplemente llego y ya…no puedes culparte por nada, locura…tampoco, puedo verlo en tus ojos cuando la miras, brillan demasiado.- Meiko sabía que estaba ayudando a Luka que parecía cada vez más tranquila.

-Aun así, que yo la ame no cambia nada…sigue con Kaito supongo que nunca sería capaz de decirle lo que siento.- dijo mirando a Meiko, ambas se quedaron pensando en cómo continuar esa conversación…hasta que Meiko trono los dedos como si hubiera encontrado algo que decir.

-Hay muchos tipos de mentiras pero si son todas dirigidas a una persona amada, son todas malas, planeas guardarte todas las palabras que deseas decirle, hace años que te conozco y bien recuerdo tu odio por las mentiras.- expreso en son de victoria y se levantó de su asiento.

-Tengo que marcharme Luka, ya es muy noche y estoy segura de que deberías tomar un baño e intentar dormir, piensa en lo que dije no puedes seguirte mintiendo sobre tus sentimientos.- Se dirigió a la puerta y con una ademan de adiós salió del departamento, dejando a una Luka completamente en shock por lo que le había dicho, se había dado cuenta de cuan falsa se podía volver ante Miku si no le decía lo que realmente pensaba de ella.

Se levantó igual y se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida, al salir de esta intento ser amiga del sueño, pero por más que quiso no lo logro…frustrada se levantó de la cama y tomo su guitarra.

_Nunca es lo suficientemente tarde para componer algo..._

Mientras las notas de la guitarra sonaban despacio, la melodía era una melodía que invadía su corazón representaba todo aquello que sentía cuando estaba junto a Miku, cuando la abrazaba o sonreía con ella, representaba todo su silencio...

Pronto vagas estrofas vinieron a su mente...

_Pero ¿Por qué no te digo lo que siento?_

_Soy idiota_

_Al principio quería tu amistad _

_Pero él mundo gira millones de vueltas_

_Así es ¿Pero por qué sigo teniendo miedo a tu rechazo?..._

En su mente un sin fin de nubes de pensamiento se agrupaban, esta canción que estaba saliendo desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, seria capaz de llegarle a ella...

No quedaba mas que tener esperanza...

* * *

Hasta aquí termina el primer shot, :3 y el próximo lo subiré pronto la idea es un two-shot pero pueden ser mas capítulos si tengo reviews.

Dedicación especial para Alike :3 y Mizaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece este Fanfiction es sin fines de lucro dedicado para los amantes del Negitoro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, dos jóvenes caminaban rumbo a la escuela.

-¿Una canción? Oh que interesante me podrás decir cuál es la letra cuando tengas tiempo.- preguntó emocionada Meiko, Luka se arrepintió de haberle contado lo que había hecho para Miku, ambas iban de camino a la escuela, a una cuadra de llegar observaron a la peli aqua ir tomada de la mano de su novio, Miku sintió un mareo terrible.

-Oh, chicas, aquí, hola!- gritó emocionada Miku, Meiko sonrió y Luka intento ignorar que la llamaban.

-Hola chicos, como están.- respondió Luka fingiendo una sonrisa que para ella era dolorosa.

-Felices.- respondieron al mismo tiempo Miku y Kaito, Luka sintió nauseas, en realidad Kaito había sido su amigo y se sentía mal por verlos juntos, pero también por desear tanto que no lo estuvieran, ella no era así no le deseaba el mal a nadie pero se sentía de esa forma, así que se propuso ignorar a la pareja y dejar de pensar malos deseos, todos caminaron a la escuela , donde por fin Kaito se fue en dirección a su aula y las chicas a la suya, en el salón se encontraba Gakupo, un chico que siempre había estado enamorado de Luka y eligió ese día cuando ella más inestable se sentía para hablarle.

-Hola, hoy te ves muy hermosa.- sonrió esperando la respuesta al saludo, el chico de cabello morado, parecía emocionado.

Sin embargo Luka lo ignoró por completo, Meiko le sonrió al joven, aunque este no se dio por vencido por aquel gesto de Luka.

-Luka, tengo algo que proponerte, no espero que me ignores…- decía, pero en ese justo momento estaba llegando la profesora Haku Yowane.

-Todos a sus lugares por favor.- expresó la profesora de cabello plata con un tono tranquilo.

Mientras tanto las clases llevaban su habitual, Luka no dejaba de mirar a Miku que se había colocado frente a ella, a su izquierda el molesto de Gakupo le intentaba lanzar bolas de papel pero la peli rosa trataba de ignorarlo, ella seguía sonriéndole estúpidamente a Miku, e imaginando un sinfín de situaciones alocadas o románticas, que estaba segura nunca se darían, suspiró con pesadez y miró cansada al chico, este sonrió con dulzura pero ella volvió a ignorarlo, sin embargo con una sutil desilusión ya que Luka se había dado cuenta que el caso de Gakupo era el mismo que el de ella.

-Enamorado de una persona que ni siquiera te devuelve el buenos días…- susurró desganada, para su sorpresa Miku giró un poco su cabeza como intentando verla, la peli rosa se tensó pensando que la habrían escuchado pero intento sonreírle, y su dulce amiga le correspondió la sonrisa.

Al fin había llegado la hora de salir y volver a casa, como siempre Meiko, Luka y Miku iban juntas de camino a la casa de la peli rosa.

-Al fin, este día había sido agotador, seguro que no te importa que comamos algo en tu casa verdad Luka-chan.- sonreía de oreja a oreja la castaña, Luka negó con la cabeza y también sonrió para ellas, la única que ahora parecía estar ausente era Miku.

Y Luka lo había notado desde que salieron de la escuela.

-Oye vamos, no estés triste, podrás salir con Kaito mañana, lamento que estés aquí con nosotras.-dijo Luka, pero Miku solo le dedico una sonrisa algo triste.

-Kaito estará ocupado esta semana, estoy algo cansada es todo.- sonrió la peli aqua. –Además creo que tu estas más emocionada de estar con Gakupo-san.- la peli rosa palideció, no tenía ni idea de que Miku creyera que estaba interesada en el torpe chico de su grupo.

-¿Que dices, Luka y Gakupo? Jajaja.- estallo en una sonora carcajada Meiko, por suerte la casa de Luka no estaba lejos, pero después de lo de Gakupo, la pobre peli rosa también se había hundido en sus pensamientos, Meiko que comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud distante y silenciosa de las que alguna vez habían sido las mejor amigas, decidió comenzar a planear algo.

-Listo hemos llegado, así que quiten esa cara de papa y entremos porque muero de hambre.- grito con euforia la castaña, ambas chicas sonrieron un poco, al menos ella lograba traer alegría a esa tarde.

Pasaron a la sala y Luka preparo la comida, fue una comida llena de comentarios graciosos acerca de algún profesor o de alguna vivencia de antaño de todas ellas, pasadas las 4 de la tarde Meiko se levantó de la mesa.

-Bueno ha sido todo divertido pero tengo que irme ahora.

-¿Ahora? Ok entonces me marchare contigo, tu casa queda de paso a la mía.- dijo algo preocupada Miku, pero Meiko negó con la cabeza.

-No, no iré a mi casa tengo que pasar por algunas cosas quizás deberías ir con Luka ya es algo tarde y tu casa no esta tan cerca.- respondió con su mejor sonrisa, Miku aceptó pero Luka parecía consternada ante aquella propuesta y pronto se dio cuenta que todo era algún tipo de artimaña de la castaña para dejarlas solas, internamente maldijo a Meiko, al mismo tiempo que le agradecía.

Y así Meiko se marchó en dirección contraria, y las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la parada de autobuses.

El silencio era atroz y se podía sentir lo tensó del aire, ningún autobús se dignó a pasar durante un largo rato y la peli aqua suspiro de forma abrumadora.

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña Luka, puedo caminar sola hasta mi casa, gracias.- susurró con amargura y algo de tristeza.

Luka sintió que moría internamente, ella en realidad no quería parecer una molestia o incomodar a Miku pero parecía que era lo único que sabía hacer bien, así que le sonrió.

-Lo lamento yo no…

Miku comenzó a sollozar y se alejó de la peli rosa dejándola confundida, rápidamente reacciono y corrió tras de ella, cuando al fin la alcanzo la tomo del brazo.

-Espera porque has hecho eso, lamento si no nos hemos llevado bien los últimos días, pero sé que fuimos las mejores amigas durante años, porque ahora de la nada ya no me hablas, ni siquiera tienes tiempo para estar con nosotras de repente te vas corriendo cuando lo único que intento es brindarte mi ayuda y estar aquí para ti…y…y…perdóname Miku.- dijo con un tono malhumorado la peli rosa, respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo que había hecho al correr, Miku tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas así que Luka decidió soltarla, no quería aprisionarla menos explicaciones, quería todo menos que la pequeña frente a ella le dijera un adiós.

-¿Que porque corro?- sollozó la menor. –Porque yo siempre te he dicho el buenos días, la que no responde eres tú, así que si me siento de esa manera, la persona que me gusta no me devuelve ni el buenos días…- y en su rostro intento formar una sonrisa, Luka comprendió…ella había dicho que la persona que amaba ni siquiera le respondía el saludo, su corazón latió con fuerza y sentía que el piso estaba lejos de sus pies, abrazo a Miku con fuerza, como si alguien fuera arrebatarla de sus manos y ella no la quisiera dejar ir, cuando al fin la soltó no pudo contener su alegría.

-Miku… ¿Yo te gusto?- cuestiono intentando no llorar de felicidad.

La menor solo pudo sonreír entre lágrimas, y en sus mejillas un leve rubor podía comenzar a notarse, Miku asintió y volvió a abrazarla.

-¿Pero yo creí que…

-¿Kaito?- se adelantó Miku. –Él ha guardado mi mayor secreto, sabía que yo estaba enamorada de ti, pero tenía demasiado miedo de lo que tu pensaras…tu jamás me diste una señal, yo tenía demasiado miedo de si quiera perderte, no quería ver que te alejaras de mi con una expresión de asco en el rostro.

-Como podría hacer eso, jamás, yo te he querido en secreto desde hace tanto tiempo, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes…Miku yo te quiero.- le susurró al oído Luka.

-Yo no te quiero Luka…- Luka se separó un poco del abrazo. –Yo estoy segura de que te amo.- ambas sonrieron.

Luka comenzó a mirar los labios de Miku, desde hacía tiempo había estado soñando con la locura de probarlos, aunque fuera por algún ligero accidente, ella deseaba revelar el sabor de aquellos tierno y delgados labios infantiles; Miku podía sentir la respiración de Luka acercarse con lentitud, le provocaba unas cosquillas juguetonas en la cien que bajaban provocando un tenue escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, como si la invadiera una corriente eléctrica, al fin se rozaron sus labios, de forma inocente Luka parecía temblar ligeramente, Miku sintió más fuertes las cosquillas ahora en su estómago, el beso termino y ambas sonrieron, su primer beso y estaban seguras que lo recordarían por largo tiempo.

Luka entonces recordó la letra que le había escrito a Miku la noche anterior, busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró un papel algo arrugado, lo extendió y se lo dio, la joven de cabello aqua, lo comenzó a leer, Luka se aclaró la voz y comenzó a tararear una dulce melodía, atrayendo la atención de la menor; entonces Luka le dedicó una sonrisa mientras comenzaba la canción.

_Últimamente he pensado en ti,_

_Pero no sé si tú también lo has hecho..._

_Pareces agradable, pero tú eres_

_Mucho mejor que eso..._

_Pero cuando hablamos,_

_Eres totalmente diferente..._

_Cuando sonríes,_

_Tus ojos parecen de otro mundo..._

_Al ver las líneas de tu expresión_

_Me siento protegida por algún motivo..._

_Pero... ¿Por qué no te digo lo que siento?_

_Soy idiota..._

_Al principio quería tu amistad,_

_Pero el mundo gira millones de vueltas..._

_Así es... ¿Pero porque sigo teniendo miedo a tu rechazo?_

_Estoy segura, porque desde hace mucho sueño contigo..._

_Me enamore de ti... ¿Qué debería hacer?_

_Hace tanto que nos conocemos..._

_Dolorosos sentimientos desbordan _

_Y comprimen mi corazón._

_Así es, te quiero mucho_

_De alguna forma es imparable lo que siento..._

_Mis ganas de verte otra vez aumentan, _

_Cada vez que puedo recordarte..._

_Toma mi mano, no la sueltes..._

_Mirarnos a los ojos, abrazarnos fuertemente..._

_Besarnos, acariciarnos el pelo..._

_Haz todo esto para siempre..._

Miku siguió la canción junto a Luka respetando la melodía y observando la letra de aquel pequeño papel.

_Me emociono y te digo_

_"me encantan los dulces"_

_Tú dices..._

_"yo puedo ser dulce para ti"_

_Siento tu cara muy cerca,_

_Es como un sueño..._

_Que linda mirada..._

_Me halagas y me siento en el cielo..._

_Pero..._

_¿Podre mostrarte alguna vez lo que por ti siento?_

_Así es...me siento patética por no decirte lo que siento..._

_¿Estas poniendo una barrera para que ni siquiera pueda luchar?_

_Te amo a ti_

_¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?_

_Apenas acabamos de mirarnos..._

_Tristes sentimientos desbordan_

_Y comprimen mi corazón_

_Así es...te quiero mucho, _

_De una forma u otra_

_Ya no lo puedo detener..._

_Estos sentimientos dominan mi cuerpo y mi alma..._

_Toma mi mano, no la sueltes..._

_Mirarnos a los ojos, abrazarnos..._

_Besarnos, acariciarnos el pelo..._

_Hazlo siempre para mí..._

_Si pudiera pedir solo un deseo..._

_Me gustaría presionar_

_El botón de todo lo que hemos vivido..._

_Así es, dios, llévame a esos recuerdos_

_Tan preciosos..._

_Cuando solo existíamos tú y yo en nuestro mundo..._

Ambas se sonreían con ternura, Luka se acercó a la pequeña y respiro con libertad, la tomo de las manos y preguntó.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Miku no podía contener la felicidad que la había llenado escuchar esa pregunta, se lanzó a los brazos de Luka y grito con euforia.

-¡SI!

Luka sonreía, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble, tomó de la barbilla a Miku y se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento, abrió la boca con decisión y profundizo el beso, podía sentir que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, sentía una completa ligereza y nada impedía demostrarle todo el amor que se había guardado desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, rodeo la cintura de la menor con sus brazos y la acerco más ella, necesitaba con desesperación ese contacto que solo en sus sueños más locos pensaba vivir, pero en su ahora presente…estallaban un sinfín de emociones en su corazón, Miku fue quien separo el beso en busca de aire, los labios de Luka eran seductores y provocaban una terrible adicción de la cual no se saciaría nunca y ella lo sabía, se volvieron a besar hasta quedar abrazadas durante un rato, fue cuando el sonido de unos aplausos y una sonrisa socarrona las interrumpió.

-Lo sabía, sabía que solo hacía falta dejarlas solas para que se volvieran pura pasión y besos desenfrenados.- río de forma ridícula Meiko, ambas chicas se soltaron del abrazo avergonzadas.

-MEIKO! Sabía que todo esto era parte de alguna de tus artimañas.- grito molesta y algo sonrojada Luka.

Miku solo se reía después de todo la castaña tenía razón solo había hecho falta dejarlas solas, y todo se había dado con naturalidad.

-Vamos, te he hecho un favor, a menos que esos besos sean de amigas, y que buenas amigas por darse eso privilegios. Sonrió con triunfo una vez más Meiko, Luka también comenzó a reírse mientras tomaba la mano de su actual novia.

-Creo que muchas cosas van a cambiar ahora.- le dijo Luka a su pequeña.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo en especial el molesto Gakupo deberá saber que ahora eres mía.- expreso con alegría y picardía.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír, esa tarde irían a caminar un rato todas, al día siguiente habría mucho que explicar en la escuela, pues ninguna de las dos quería esconder lo mucho que ambas se gustaban, es curioso…

Un simple pensamiento era la causa por la cual ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decirle sus sentimientos a la otra.

FIN

* * *

Esta es la continuación del two-shot, aunque realmente planeaba publicarla al día siguiente, cambie el final puesto que era un final triste, decidí que seria mucho mejor ser firme en terminarlo Negitoro, por lo cual tuve que adaptar un poco la letra de la canción que por cierto es la de Fuwa Fuwa de Yui Makino, ojala y lo hayan disfrutado, se agradecen reviews.

Este también es un fic dedicado para Alike y para Zaki amigas mías amantes del Negitoro espero les haya gustado.

Saludos y que tengan buen día.


End file.
